culturefandomcom-20200222-history
January 24
Events *41 – Roman Emperor Caligula, known for his eccentricity and sadistic despotism, is assassinated by his disgruntled Praetorian Guards. The Guard then proclaims Caligula's uncle Claudius as Emperor *1438 – The Council of Basel suspends Pope Eugene IV. *1458 – Matthias Corvinus becomes king of Hungary. *1624 – Afonso Mendes, appointed by Pope Gregory XV as Prelate of Ethiopia, arrives at Massawa from Goa. *1679 – King Charles II of England dissolves the Cavalier Parliament. *1739 – Peshva warrior Chimnaji Appa defeats Portuguese forces and captures Tarapur Fort, India. *1742 – Charles VII Albert becomes Holy Roman Emperor. *1758 – During the Seven Years' War the leading burghers of Königsberg submit to Elizabeth of Russia, thus forming Russian Prussia (until 1763) *1817 – Crossing of the Andes: Many soldiers of Juan Gregorio de las Heras are captured during the Action of Picheuta. *1835 – Slaves in Salvador da Bahia, Brazil, stage a revolt, which is instrumental in ending slavery there 50 years later. *1848 – California Gold Rush: James W. Marshall finds gold at Sutter's Mill near Sacramento. *1857 – The University of Calcutta is formally founded as the first fully fledged university in South Asia. *1862 – Bucharest is proclaimed the capital of Romania. *1878 – The revolutionary Vera Zasulich shoots at Fyodor Trepov, the Governor of Saint Petersburg. *1900 – Second Boer War: Boers stop a British attempt to break the Siege of Ladysmith in the Battle of Spion Kop. *1908 – The first Boy Scout troop is organized in England by Robert Baden-Powell. *1915 – World War One: British Grand Fleet battle cruisers under Vice-Admiral Sir David Beatty engage Rear-Admiral Franz von Hipper's battle cruisers in the Battle of Dogger Bank. *1916 – In Brushaber v. Union Pacific Railroad Co., the Supreme Court of the United States declares the federal income tax constitutional. *1918 – The Gregorian calendar is introduced in Russia by decree of the Council of People's Commissars effective February 14(NS) *1933 – The 20th Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, changing the beginning and end of terms for all elected federal offices. *1939 – The deadliest earthquake in Chilean history strikes Chillán, killing approximately 28,000 people. *1942 – World War II: The Allies bombard Bangkok, leading Thailand, then under Japanese control, to declare war against the United States and United Kingdom. *1943 – World War II: Franklin D. Roosevelt and Winston Churchill conclude a conference in Casablanca. *1946 – The United Nations General Assembly passes its first resolution to establish the United Nations Atomic Energy Commission. *1947 – Greek banker Dimitrios Maximos becomes Prime Minister of Greece. *1955 – The Family of Man, world's most widely seen, best attended photography exhibition opens at MoMA, curated by Edward Steichen. *1960 – Algerian War: Some units of European volunteers in Algiers stage an insurrection known as the "barricades week", during which they seize government buildings and clash with local police. *1961 – Goldsboro B-52 crash: A bomber carrying two H-bombs breaks up in mid-air over North Carolina. The uranium core of one weapon remains lost. *1968 – Vietnam War: The 1st Australian Task Force launches Operation Coburg against the North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong during wider fighting around Long Bình and Biên Hòa *1972 – Japanese Sgt. Shoichi Yokoi is found hiding in a Guam jungle, where he had been since the end of World War II. *1977 – Massacre of Atocha in Madrid, during the Spanish transition to democracy. *1978 – Soviet satellite Kosmos 954, with a nuclear reactor on board, burns up in Earth's atmosphere, scattering radioactive debris over Canada's Northwest Territories. Only 1% is recovered. *1984 – Apple Computer places the Macintosh personal computer on sale in the United States. *1986 – Voyager 2 passes within of Uranus. *1990 – Japan launches Hiten, the country's first lunar probe, the first robotic lunar probe since the Soviet Union's Luna 24 in 1976, and the first lunar probe launched by a country other than Soviet Union or the United States. *1993 – Turkish journalist and writer Uğur Mumcu is assassinated by a car bomb in Ankara. *2003 – The United States Department of Homeland Security officially begins operation. *2009 – Cyclone Klaus makes landfall near Bordeaux, France, causing 26 deaths as well as extensive disruptions to public transport and power supplies. *2011 – At least 35 die and 180 are injured in a bombing at Moscow's Domodedovo Airport. *2014 – Three bombs explode in Cairo, Egypt, killing at least seven people and injuring over 100 others. Births * 76 – Hadrian, Roman emperor (d. 138) *1287 – Richard de Bury, English bishop and politician, Lord Chancellor of Great Britain (d. 1345) *1444 – Galeazzo Maria Sforza, Italian husband of Bona of Savoy (d. 1476) *1540 – Edmund Campion, English priest and martyr (d. 1581) *1638 – Charles Sackville, 6th Earl of Dorset, English poet and politician, Lord Chamberlain of Great Britain (d. 1706) *1670 – William Congreve, English playwright and poet (d. 1729) *1674 – Thomas Tanner, English bishop (d. 1735) *1679 – Christian Wolff, German philosopher and academic (d. 1754) *1709 – Dom Bédos de Celles, French monk and organist (d. 1779) *1712 – Frederick the Great, Prussian king (d. 1786) *1732 – Pierre Beaumarchais, French playwright and financier (d. 1799) *1742 – Anne, Duchess of Cumberland and Strathearn (d. 1808) *1746 – Gustav III of Sweden (d. 1792) *1749 – Charles James Fox, English businessman and politician, Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs (d. 1806) *1752 – Muzio Clementi, Italian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1832) *1754 – Andrew Ellicott, American soldier and surveyor (d. 1820) *1763 – Louis Alexandre Andrault de Langeron, French-Ukrainian general and politician (d. 1831) *1776 – E. T. A. Hoffmann, German jurist, author, and composer (d. 1822) *1843 – Josip Stadler, Croatian archbishop (d. 1918) *1848 – Vasily Surikov, Russian painter (d. 1916) *1858 – Constance Naden, English poet and philosopher (d. 1889) *1862 – Edith Wharton, American author and poet (d. 1937) *1864 – Marguerite Durand, French actress, journalist, and activist (d. 1936) *1866 – Jaan Poska, Estonian lawyer and politician, 1st Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1920) *1872 – Konstantin Bogaevsky, Russian painter (d. 1943) * 1872 – Morris Travers, English chemist and academic (d. 1961) *1886 – Henry King, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1982) *1888 – Vicki Baum, Austrian author and screenwriter (d. 1960) * 1888 – Ernst Heinkel, German engineer and businessman, founded the Heinkel Aircraft Manufacturing Company (d. 1958) *1889 – Charles Hawes, American historian and author (d. 1923) *1891 – Walter Model, German field marshal (d. 1945) *1895 – Eugen Roth, German poet and songwriter (d. 1976) *1898 – Cliff Heathcote, American baseball player (d. 1939) *1900 – Theodosius Dobzhansky, Ukrainian-American geneticist and biologist (d. 1975) *1901 – Harry Calder, South African cricketer (d. 1995) * 1901 – Edward Turner, English engineer (d. 1973) *1902 – Ephraim Avigdor Speiser, Ukrainian-American archaeologist and scholar (d. 1965) *1905 – J. Howard Marshall, American lawyer and businessman (d. 1995) *1907 – Maurice Couve de Murville, French soldier and politician, Prime Minister of France (d. 1999) *1909 – Martin Lings, English author and scholar (d. 2005) * 1909 – Ann Todd, English actress and producer (d. 1993) *1910 – Doris Haddock, American political activist (d. 2010) *1911 – Muir Mathieson, Scottish conductor and composer (d. 1975) *1912 – Frederick Ashworth, American admiral (d. 2005) *1913 – Norman Dello Joio, American organist and composer (d. 2008) * 1913 – Ray Stehr, Australian rugby league player and coach (d. 1983) *1915 – Vítězslava Kaprálová, Czech composer and conductor (d. 1940) * 1915 – Robert Motherwell, American painter and academic (d. 1991) *1916 – Jack Brickhouse, American sportscaster (d. 1998) * 1916 – Rafael Caldera, Venezuelan lawyer and politician, 65th President of Venezuela (d. 2009) * 1916 – Arnoldo Foà, Italian actor and director (d. 2014) * 1916 – Gene Mako, Hungarian-American tennis player and actor (d. 2013) *1917 – Ernest Borgnine, American actor (d. 2012) *1918 – Gottfried von Einem, Austrian pianist and composer (d. 1996) * 1918 – Oral Roberts, American evangelist, founded Oral Roberts University and Oral Roberts Evangelistic Association (d. 2009) *1919 – Coleman Francis, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1973) * 1919 – Leon Kirchner, American composer and educator (d. 2009) *1920 – Jimmy Forrest, American saxophonist (d. 1980) *1922 – Daniel Boulanger, French actor and screenwriter (d. 2014) * 1922 – Charles W. Socarides, American psychiatrist, physician, and author (d. 2005) *1924 – Brian Bevan, Australian-English rugby player (d. 1991) * 1924 – C. B. Muthamma, Indian soldier and diplomat (d. 2009) *1925 – Gus Mortson, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2015) * 1925 – Maria Tallchief, American ballerina and actress (d. 2013) *1926 – Ruth Asawa, American sculptor (d. 2013) * 1926 – Georges Lautner, French director and screenwriter (d. 2013) *1927 – Marvin Kaplan, American actor (d. 2016) * 1927 – Sir Patrick Macnaghten, 11th Baronet, Scottish lieutenant (d. 2007) *1928 – Desmond Morris, English zoologist, ethologist, and painter * 1928 – Michel Serrault, French actor (d. 2007) *1930 – Mahmoud Farshchian, Iranian-Persian painter and academic * 1930 – Bernard Matthews, English farmer and businessman, founded Bernard Matthews Farms (d. 2010) * 1930 – John Romita Sr., American soldier and illustrator *1931 – Leonard Baker, American historian and author (d. 1984) * 1931 – Lars Hörmander, Swedish mathematician and academic (d. 2012) * 1931 – Ib Nørholm, Danish composer and organist *1933 – Claude Préfontaine, Canadian actor (d. 2013) *1934 – Stanisław Grochowiak, Polish poet and playwright (d. 1976) *1935 – Shivabalayogi, Indian religious leader (d. 1994) * 1935 – Eric Ashton, English rugby player and coach (d. 2008) * 1935 – Bamber Gascoigne, English television host and author *1936 – William Bogert, American actor * 1936 – Doug Kershaw, American singer-songwriter and fiddler * 1936 – Yōko Nogiwa, Japanese actress *1938 – Julius Hemphill, American saxophonist and composer (d. 1995) *1939 – Ray Stevens, American singer-songwriter and actor *1940 – Vito Acconci, American artist * 1940 – Joachim Gauck, German pastor and politician, 11th President of Germany *1941 – Neil Diamond, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1941 – Aaron Neville, American singer * 1941 – Dan Shechtman, Israeli chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate *1942 – Melvin Fitting, American logician * 1942 – Gary Hart, American wrestler and manager (d. 2008) *1943 – Subhash Ghai, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter * 1943 – Peter Struck, German lawyer and politician, 13th German Federal Minister of Defence (d. 2012) * 1943 – Sharon Tate, American model and actress (d. 1969) * 1943 – Tony Trimmer, English race car driver *1944 – David Gerrold, American author and screenwriter * 1944 – Klaus Nomi, German singer-songwriter and actor (d. 1983) *1945 – John Garamendi, American football player and politician, 1st United States Deputy Secretary of the Interior *1946 – Michael Ontkean, Canadian actor *1947 – Michio Kaku, American physicist and academic * 1947 – Masashi Ozaki, Japanese baseball player and golfer * 1947 – Warren Zevon, American singer-songwriter (d. 2003) *1948 – Michael Des Barres, English singer-songwriter and actor *1949 – John Belushi, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1982) *1950 – Daniel Auteuil, French actor, director, and screenwriter *1951 – Yakov Smirnoff, Ukrainian-American comedian and actor *1953 – Yuri Bashmet, Russian violinist, viola player, and conductor * 1953 – Matthew Wilder, American singer-songwriter and producer *1954 – Jo Gartner, Austrian race car driver (d. 1986) *1957 – Mark Eaton, American basketball player and sportscaster * 1957 – Ade Edmondson, English singer-songwriter and actor *1958 – Neil Allen, American baseball player and coach * 1958 – Jools Holland, English singer-songwriter and pianist *1959 – Akira Maeda, Japanese wrestler, mixed martial artist, and actor * 1959 – Vic Reeves, English comedian, actor, and author *1960 – Mária Bajzek Lukács, Hungarian author and educator * 1960 – Im Ye-jin, South Korean actress * 1960 – Mark Reeds, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (d. 2015) *1961 – Guido Buchwald, German footballer and manager * 1961 – Nastassja Kinski, German-American actress and producer * 1961 – Vince Russo, American wrestling manager and journalist * 1961 – William Van Dijck, Belgian runner *1962 – Argiris Kambouris, Greek basketball player *1965 – Mike Awesome, American wrestler (d. 2007) * 1965 – Carlos Saldanha, Brazilian-American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter * 1965 – Pagonis Vakalopoulos, Greek footballer and manager *1966 – Jimeoin, English-Irish comedian, actor, producer, and screenwriter *1967 – Mark Kozelek, American singer-songwriter and producer * 1967 – Phil LaMarr, American actor, singer, and screenwriter * 1967 – John Myung, American bass player and songwriter *1968 – Robert Chote, English economist and journalist * 1968 – Michael Kiske, German singer-songwriter * 1968 – Mary Lou Retton, American gymnast *1969 – Yoo Ho-jeong, South Korean actress *1970 – Neil Johnson, Zimbabwean-South African cricketer * 1970 – Matthew Lillard, American actor *1971 – Cory Bailey, American baseball player *1972 – Daniel Kawczynski, Polish-English accountant and politician * 1972 – Naoshi Mizuta, Japanese bass player and composer * 1972 – Ulla Werbrouck, Belgian martial artist and politician *1974 – Ed Helms, American actor, producer, and screenwriter * 1974 – Melissa Tkautz, Australian actress and singer *1975 – Rónald Gómez, Costa Rican footballer and manager * 1975 – Lucy Montgomery, English actress and screenwriter *1976 – Shae-Lynn Bourne, Canadian ice dancer, coach, and choreographer * 1976 – Cindy Pieters, Belgian cyclist *1978 – Kristen Schaal, American actress and voice artist *1979 – Tatyana Ali, American actress and singer * 1979 – Leandro Desábato, Argentinian footballer * 1979 – Tom Kostopoulos, Canadian ice hockey player * 1979 – Nik Wallenda, American acrobat and tightrope walker *1980 – Rocky Boiman, American football player and sportscaster * 1980 – Yamandu Costa, Brazilian guitarist and composer * 1980 – Rebecca Romero, English cyclist and rower *1981 – Michael Wolf, German ice hockey player *1982 – Daveed Diggs, American actor and rapper *1983 – Davide Biondini, Italian footballer * 1983 – Diane Birch, American singer-songwriter and pianist * 1983 – Wyatt Crockett, New Zealand rugby player * 1983 – Shaun Maloney, Scottish footballer * 1983 – Scott Speed, American race car driver *1984 – Scott Kazmir, American baseball player * 1984 – Witold Kiełtyka, Polish drummer (d. 2007) * 1984 – Paulo Sérgio Moreira Gonçalves, Portuguese footballer *1986 – Cristiano Araújo, Brazilian singer-songwriter (d. 2015) * 1986 – Mischa Barton, English-American actress * 1986 – Vladislav Ivanov, Russian footballer * 1986 – Michael Kightly, English footballer * 1986 – Ricky Ullman, Israeli-American actor and singer *1987 – Luis Suárez, Uruguayan footballer *1988 – Jade Ewen, English singer-songwriter *1989 – Samba Diakité, Malian footballer * 1989 – Gong Lijiao, Chinese shot putter * 1989 – Ki Sung-yueng, South Korean footballer *1990 – Mao Abe, Japanese singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1990 – Kim Min-seok, South Korean actor *1992 – Becky Downie, English gymnast Deaths * 817 – Pope Stephen IV (b. 770) * 847 – Pope Sergius II *1125 – David IV of Georgia (b. 1073) *1336 – Alfonso IV of Aragon (b. 1299) *1376 – Richard FitzAlan, 10th Earl of Arundel, English commander (b. 1306) *1473 – Conrad Paumann, German organist and composer (b. 1410) *1595 – Ferdinand II, Archduke of Austria (b. 1529) *1626 – Samuel Argall, English captain and politician, Colonial Governor of Virginia (b. 1572) *1639 – Jörg Jenatsch, Swiss pastor and politician (b. 1596) *1666 – Johann Andreas Herbst, German composer and theorist (b. 1588) *1709 – George Rooke, English admiral and politician (b. 1650) *1769 – François de Chevert, French general (b. 1695) *1839 – Michele Cachia, Maltese architect and engineer (b. 1760) *1877 – Johann Christian Poggendorff, German physicist and journalist (b. 1796) *1882 – Levi Boone, American physician and politician, 17th Mayor of Chicago (b. 1808) *1883 – Friedrich von Flotow, German composer (b. 1812) *1895 – Lord Randolph Churchill, English lawyer and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (b. 1849) *1911 – David Graham Phillips, American journalist and author (b. 1867) *1918 – George Arthur Crump, American architect, designed the Pine Valley Golf Club (b. 1871) *1920 – Amedeo Modigliani, Italian painter and sculptor (b. 1884) *1924 – Anna Bayerová, Czech physician (b. 1853) * 1924 – Marie-Adélaïde, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1894) *1932 – Alfred Yarrow, English businessman and philanthropist, founded Yarrow Shipbuilders (b. 1842) *1939 – Maximilian Bircher-Benner, Swiss physician, created Muesli (b. 1867) *1943 – John Burns, English trade union leader and politician, Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills (b. 1858) *1948 – Maria Mandl, Austrian SS officer (b. 1912) *1955 – Ira Hayes, American marine, member of the Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima (b. 1923) *1960 – Edwin Fischer, Swiss pianist and conductor (b. 1886) *1961 – Alfred Carlton Gilbert, American pole vaulter and businessman, founded the A. C. Gilbert Company (b. 1884) *1962 – André Lhote, French sculptor and painter (b. 1885) * 1962 – Stanley Lord, English captain (b. 1877) * 1962 – Ahmet Hamdi Tanpınar, Turkish author, poet, and scholar (b. 1901) *1965 – Winston Churchill, English colonel and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1874) *1966 – Homi J. Bhabha, Indian physicist and academic (b. 1909) *1970 – Caresse Crosby, American fashion designer and publisher, co-founded the Black Sun Press (b. 1891) *1971 – Bill W., American activist, co-founded of Alcoholics Anonymous (b. 1895) *1973 – J. Carrol Naish, American actor (b. 1897) *1975 – Larry Fine, American comedian (b. 1902) *1978 – Herta Oberheuser, German physician (b. 1911) *1982 – Alfredo Ovando Candía, Bolivian general and politician, 56th President of Bolivia (b. 1918) *1983 – George Cukor, American director and producer (b. 1899) *1986 – L. Ron Hubbard, American religious leader and author, founded the Church of Scientology (b. 1911) * 1986 – Gordon MacRae, American actor and singer (b. 1921) *1988 – Werner Fenchel, German-Danish mathematician and academic (b. 1905) *1989 – George Knudson, Canadian golfer and sportscaster (b. 1937) *1990 – Madge Bellamy, American actress (b. 1899) *1991 – John M. Kelly, Irish academic and politician, 17th Attorney General of Ireland (b. 1931) * 1991 – Jack Schaefer, American journalist and author (b. 1907) *1992 – Ken Darby, American composer and conductor (b. 1909) *1993 – Gustav Ernesaks, Estonian composer and conductor (b. 1908) * 1993 – Thurgood Marshall, American lawyer and jurist, 32nd United States Solicitor General (b. 1908) * 1993 – Uğur Mumcu, Turkish lawyer and journalist (b. 1942) *1994 – Yves Navarre, French author and playwright (b. 1940) *1995 – David Cole, American DJ, songwriter, and producer (b. 1962) *1997 – Dr. Jerry Graham, American wrestler and trainer (b. 1921) *1998 – Walter D. Edmonds, American journalist and author (b. 1903) *2001 – Gaffar Okkan, Turkish police officer and civil servant (b. 1952) *2002 – Peter Gzowski, Canadian journalist and broadcaster (b. 1934) * 2002 – Elie Hobeika, Lebanese commander and politician (b. 1956) *2003 – Gianni Agnelli, Italian businessman (b. 1921) *2004 – Leônidas, Brazilian footballer and manager (b. 1913) *2005 – June Bronhill, Australian soprano (b. 1929) * 2005 – Chalkie White, English rugby player and coach (b. 1929) *2006 – Schafik Handal, Salvadoran politician (b. 1930) * 2006 – Fayard Nicholas, American actor, dancer, and choreographer (b. 1914) * 2006 – Subramaniyam Sugirdharajan, Sri Lankan journalist and activist (b. 1970) * 2006 – Mümtaz Sevinç, Turkish actor (b. 1952) *2007 – Krystyna Feldman, Polish actress (b. 1916) * 2007 – İsmail Cem İpekçi, Turkish journalist and politician, 45th Turkish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1940) * 2007 – Guadalupe Larriva, Ecuadorian academic and politician (b. 1956) * 2007 – Emiliano Mercado del Toro, Puerto Rican soldier (b. 1891) *2008 – Lee Embree, American sergeant and photographer (b. 1915) * 2008 – Randy Salerno, American journalist (b. 1963) *2009 – Reg Gutteridge, English journalist and sportscaster (b. 1924) * 2009 – Kay Yow, American basketball player and coach (b. 1942) *2010 – Şakir Eczacıbaşı, Turkish pharmacist, photographer, and businessman (b. 1929) * 2010 – Pernell Roberts, American actor (b. 1928) *2011 – Bernd Eichinger, German director and producer (b. 1949) * 2011 – Gerry Ortega, Filipino environmentalist, journalist, and politician (b. 1963) *2012 – Theo Angelopoulos, Greek director and producer (b. 1935) * 2012 – Sukumar Azhikode, Indian author and critic (b. 1926) * 2012 – J. Joseph Garrahy, American soldier and politician, 69th Governor of Rhode Island (b. 1930) * 2012 – Patricia Neway, American soprano and actress (b. 1919) *2013 – Khuseyn Gakayev, Russian commander (b. 1970) * 2013 – Miroslav Janů, Czech footballer and manager (b. 1959) * 2013 – Richard G. Stern, American novelist, short story writer (b. 1928) * 2013 – Jim Wallwork, English sergeant and pilot (b. 1919) *2014 – Shulamit Aloni, Israeli lawyer and politician, 11th Israeli Minister of Education (b. 1928) * 2014 – Lisa Daniely, English actress (b. 1929) * 2014 – Rafael Pineda Ponce, Honduran academic and politician (b. 1930) *2015 – Link Byfield, Canadian journalist and author (b. 1951) * 2015 – Otto Carius, German lieutenant and pharmacist (b. 1922) * 2015 – Joe Franklin, American radio and television host (b. 1926) * 2015 – Frances Lennon, English painter and illustrator (b. 1912) *2016 – Jimmy Bain, Scottish bass player and songwriter (b. 1947) * 2016 – Fredrik Barth, German-Norwegian anthropologist and academic (b. 1928) * 2016 – Yvonne Chouteau, Native American ballerina (One of the Five Moons) (b. 1929) * 2016 – Marvin Minsky, American computer scientist and academic (b. 1927) * 2016 – Henry Worsley, English colonel and explorer (b. 1960) Holidays and observances *Christian feast day: **Cadoc (Wales) **Felician of Foligno **Francis de Sales **Pratulin Martyrs (Greek Catholic Church) **January 24 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *Earliest day on which Saturday of Souls can fall, while February 27 (or 28 during Leap Year) is the latest; observed 57 days before Easter. (Eastern Orthodox) *Feast of Our Lady of Peace (Roman Catholic Church), and its related observances: **''Feria de Alasitas'' (La Paz) *Moebius Syndrome Awareness Day (International observance) *Unification Day (Romania) External links * BBC: On This Day * * Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January